


Stirring as the Time

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: Be fire with fire.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Stirring as the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/gifts).



> Give ‘em the old razzle dazzle, Lahabrea.


End file.
